Just Friends?
by madelynrichardss
Summary: What if Jace and Clary grew up and were best friends? Clary's still shy and Jace is still a player/man whore. What were to happen if Jace asks Clary to help him get with a new girl and she agrees? Will they stay just friends or will they realize there might be something more? Obviously I suck at Summaries! First FanFic. Rated T for language and some sexual concepts (; *Mundane*
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Hello people of FanFiction, uh so yeah this idea popped into my head a couple days ago as I finished rereading the series... again (yeah I have no life) ... and I figured why not. All mundane and what not. I do not own any of the Mortal Instruments Cassandra Claire does, although I wished I owned such an amazing story! Hope you enjoy review if you want me to continue and whatnot.**

**~Maddie**

"It's 27."

"No, it's 37."

"Jace I promise you it's 27."

"And I promise you it's 37."

"Jace…" Clary sighed trying not to explode. "We've been arguing about this for an hour! I'm a girl don't you think I would know the name of some dumb chick flick?"

"No you see, for it to be arguing, you would have to be somewhat right."

"For the love of-." Clary stopped myself as she shot up from her bed and ran over to her computer. As it powered on, she felt the hot breath of her best friend next to her left ear. Finally the internet screen popped up and she went straight for the Google search. "Ha! 27 dresses! Not 37! 27!" She turned and came face to face. Her emerald green eyes meeting his golden ones. "What do you have to say for yourself now?"

"Would you believe me if I said that I knew it was 27, not 37, and I just wanted to see how long it would prove me wrong?" Jace bit his lip trying to scrape up whatever of his pride he had left.

"Not a chance Blondie." Clary sighed with content and shut her laptop. "I would ask if you wanted to stay for dinner but I don't suppose you already have plans." She made her way out of her bedroom knowing Jace would follow her.

"Duh, I always have plans."

"So who's the victim this time?"

"She's not a victim." Jace scoffed as he sat on the granite countertop in the center of Clary's kitchen. "She's more like a… lucky contestant." He smirked. Clary turned and chucked a mango at him, which he caught with ease and began eating his favorite fruit.

"Call it whatever you want, I still say it's cruel what you do to those girls."

"Hey!" Jace shouted with his mouth full. He swallowed the bite he took and pointed a finger at her. "I thought we already went over the best friend code. No judging!"

"Really? The 'best friend code' again?" She crossed her arms and attempted to raise one eyebrow but failing miserably.

"Yes the best friend code. It's real just like the bro code or the girl code and you can not under any circumstances break one of the rules."

"Oh that's right, how could I forget about that with you quoting from it ever since the 4th grade." She smiled sarcastically and took a sip from her tea. "You never answered my question."

Jace scrunched his eyebrows at her but realized what she meant. "Oh! I think her name is like, uh… Taylor? Taylor Crawfish… no, that's not it."

"Tawni? Tawni Crawford? The freshman?"

"Yes! That one."

"Wait, didn't you go out with her older sister like two weeks ago."

"Possibly." Jace shrugged. "So what are you doing tonight? Oh wait, that's right nothing because you refuse to ever go out past 7'ocklock." Jace said in a mocking girlie voice.

"Not true." Clary defended herself but Jace just raised his one eyebrow- like a pro- and she sighed knowing that was her life spot on. It's not like she could it wasn't since Jace knew everything about her, even her menstrual cycle, which she thought was kind of creepy. "Okay fine maybe it is true but sorry if I don't want to go out partying with you and be left behind when you find another skank to have a one night stand with."

Jace glared at her in a humorous way. "That hurts Clary." He put his right hand over his heart. "That hurts right here."

"Well what else am I supposed to call it Jace?" Clary walked over and plopped down on the L shaped couch.

"Um, having fun? Living life the way I was meant to?" He said plopping down next to her. She could tell he was being serious.

"Screwing with girls and getting what you want is only fun for you."

Jace gasped. "You're doing it again."

"Doing what again?"

"Judging me. You're breaking code." Jace shook his head. "You've broken the code too many times today. What the hell am I supposed to do with you?"

Clary smiled. "Not much if you want to keep coming over here?"

"Mm, I do like the free food." Jace said and Clary whacked him with a pillow. "Kidding!" He held his hands up in defense. It was silent between them as they watched re runs of shows they loved since middle school. Clary remembered those days of adolescence. When it was just her and Jace being young and stupid. Once they hit high school everything changed. Ever since Jace hit puberty and had gained the adjectives of hot and sexy, all he did was take advantage of his golden eyes and hair and even skin. He grew up like his father, very athletic. That's what definitely caught the girls' attention. Even Clary had to admit she stared when it came to there famous indoor pool adventures they had the luxury of having. Every girl swooned over him- all except Clary, for she was the only one with knowledge of his ways- and every girl got their heart broken by him. Clary had always wondered why they didn't stop going after him; they all knew he would hurt them. But she guessed they all thought they could 'change him' or whatever. Clary laughed to herself knowing that would never happen. Even though Jace had breezed through growing and maturing, Clary however didn't have the best luck. She was stuck at her height of 5'5'', which she thought wasn't too bad but Jace, being 6'1'', always knew he could get a kick out of her by commenting on it. Her mess of auburn red curls seemed to calm down and look more like her mother's but she just let it take it's natural self every day. She wasn't ugly though, and boys did seem to notice her sometimes. But then those same boys found out who her BFF was and would coward away. She never got mad at Jace though when he said they weren't good enough, she thought the same thing. Not once had she had a boyfriend, which was one thing her and Jace most definitely did not have in common. Not once has she kissed a boy, but she really was never interested in anyway. Once Clary had come to accept Jace's way of being a player he stopped holding back. Meaning he talked about everything to her, from who, what, where and sometimes how. She always stopped him when he got too into detail but it always comforted her knowing Jace could trust her with pretty much anything. Their parents used to joke about how they knew for sure they'd grow up and get married. That stopped once they grew older and their parents started hoping that never happened. They didn't really want that though anyway. They both kind of agreed to never try dating knowing that would just screw their relationship up. And they were fine with that… or were they.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **

**So I have all these great ideas that take place further on in the story plot so try not to judge too hard if the beginning kind of slow and fluffy. I'm just trying to get it going smoothly. I've only ever written for my own personal gratification before, besides this one time for English class (which I got one of the highest scores in the class) but anyway just bare with me. I didn't really think anyone would want to read this, so thank you to the ones who do, and here goes another chapter. :D I do not own the Mortal Instruments.**

**~Maddie**

**P.S. Forgot to mention in the first chapter that Clary and Jace are next door neighbors**

"Why must you always bring that up?"

"Because it gets a response out of you, which I don't get a lot of when you're studying." Jace swiveled back and forth in Clary's desk chair as Clary sprawled out on her bed reading about the legislative branch over, and over, and over… "Stop." She reached and grabbed the chair forcing it to stop. "You're making me dizzy."

Jace winked and stood up making weird dance moves up as he pranced around her room.

Clary sighed and looked up. "What are you doing?"

"Dancing, duh."

"Why?"

"Because I'm bored! You said we would do something this weekend and tomorrow is Sunday, so tonight is our last chance."

"You know I have to study for this test Jace."

Jace groaned and continued preoccupying himself. Clary went back to her books and Jace started sighing dramatically getting louder and louder with each sigh.

"Okay fine if you're so eager to make conversation, how'd your date go last night?"

Jace sighed for real and sat on the edge of Clary's bed. "Pathetic. Nothing happened."

"Maybe she's just not into you…" Clary decided to sit up and cross her legs so she was sitting criss cross applesauce.

Jace scoffed and grinned at Clary. "Not into me? Please like that could ever happen. No that's not the problem. The problem was that she was _too _into me. All she did was stare, no conversation was made and there was no touching either. Just… staring."

"The whole time?"

"Yes! It was getting creepy so I left." Jace paused. "But I mean I don't really blame her, how could you not stare?"

"Like this." Clary looked at Jace for a couple seconds and directed her gaze to the painted wall to her right. "See, not staring."

"That's not the same!" Jace pushed Clary on her shoulder causing her to chuckle. "Finally I get some positive reaction out of you. I was starting to think your face was permanently locked into a scowl."

"I wasn't scowling I was focusing." Clary shot back.

"Mhmm whatever." Jace stood up again continuing to do random nonsense.

"You know you can leave whenever you want, I'm not forcing you to stay; or even show up."

"I know." Jace smiled a real smile. "But even though you're a shy little nerd with a stick up her ass, you're still my favorite."

"That means so much." Clary smiled sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm serious Clary." When Clary looked up she could tell he was.

Clary half smiled and looked down again. "Ugh, okay maybe you're right; I am a nerd with a stick up her ass. I need a break, you wanna take a walk?"

"Well actually I'd like to go out-." Jace glanced up at Clary and saw a disapproving look on her face. "-but I think a walk would do me good too."

"God damn pollution, you can never see any stars out here." Clary swung herself on the swings. Jace sat next to her facing the opposite direction.

"It's New York, the only stars you see are the ones floating above your head when someone jumps you."

Clary laughed. "Nice one."

"Thank you came up with it myself." Jace grabbed on to the metal chain of Clary's swing.

Clary squinted into the dusk darkness that was beginning to fall. "What're they setting up over there? Wasn't there a fair not just a month ago."

"Uh no, I think it's the whole, doesn't that happen in September?"

Clary groaned. "Oh yeah, that thing."

"What's your problem with that event anyway?"

"Nothing, it's just I don't think girls should have to submit themselves in certain ways just to be awarded some cheap plastic crown. It doesn't add up to me."

"Well I think it's great." Jace smirked. "Especially the swimsuit portion."

Clary rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile to his sense of humor. "Doesn't your cousin participate in that?"

Jace's smirk disappeared. "Yes Isabelle _and _Alec come stay with us so they don't have to drive as far. And some bull shit about cousin time."

"How come I've never met them?" Clary looked up and smiled.

"Because I need some secrets kept from you. You know everything about me; I should at least have this one thing."

Clary laughed. "Why are they like serial killers or something?"

"No, just leverage."

"Leverage for what?"

Jace had a stumped look on his face. "I haven't gotten that far yet."

"You're such a loser." Clary joked and pushed his swing the opposite direction.

"Nope that would be you."

"Whatever." Clary stuck her tongue like a little kid causing Jace to laugh.

Jace entered his two story house around 9 pm. He lost track of time talking to Clary out at the park. He could talk to her forever; it was nice to have a steady rock like her in his life. She was always there for him whenever he needed her and he could never repay her enough for everything she's done.

He was about to out one foot on the staircase when he heard a familiar voice in the kitchen. Wait two familiar voices along with his mothers. He rounded the corner to the kitchen instead of heading to his room.

"Ah Jace you're back from Clary's I'm presuming?" His mother asked.

"Yeah." He never found any reason to lie and say he wasn't when his mother knew already.

"Hello Jace." Maryse turned to greet him, her husband Robert just smiled. "Isabelle and Alec are upstairs, we were just leaving." Jace politely smiled to his aunt and uncle and found his way upstairs. He knew Alec would probably be sharing his room because it was very unlikely he, or anyone, would want to share a room with Izzy. His suspicions were confirmed when he opened his door and almost stumbled on two large suitcases.

"Oh, sorry bro." Alec rushed over and grabbed the suitcases and shoved them in a corner. "You're back." Jace sat down on the edge of his bed starting to take his shoes off.

"Yeah, Izzy's stupid pageant or whatever she does."

"Then why did you come?"

"Um free vacation from school." Alec smiled. "And the girls are much better here."

Jace smirked. "Can't argue with that one." There was a buzzing in Jace's pocket and he smiled as he read the new message.

"That your girl texting?"

"No." Jace chuckled.

"Really, so a guy got that reaction out of you?"

"No, I mean it was a girl but it's not like that."

"Jace when are you going to learn?" Alec stood up and walked over to the door but turned just as he was leaving. "It's always like that." He shut the door behind him as he left. Jace just shook his head knowing that wasn't true. But maybe then again, it could be.

**Sorry I know Alec is way out of character but I assure you it's part of the plot.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**By the Angel I never thought I would get 42 followers with only 2 chapters. Thank you all so much it really means a lot to me that you're enjoying my story so far. I'm going to try to update at least once every two days and sometimes maybe every day. I hope you all enjoy chapter 3 (:**

**~Maddie **

"Last chance Clary." Jace unbuttoned the top button of his shirt and then buttoned it again.

"Jace it's Sunday, I'm not going out tonight." He heard Clary's voice through the speaker of his phone.

"Please! I really want you to come."

"Your begging flatters me dearly."

"Clary come on seriously? Just get off your lazy ass."

"You really think insulting me is going to make me want to go?"

"Maybe…" Jace shook his head. "Hey im wearing that black button up shirt; do you think I should button the top one?"

"The one with the silver cross thing on the back?"

"No, the plain, short sleeve one."

"Depends what your intentions are."

Jace smirked. "I'm pretty sure you know what my intentions are

"Mm… don't button the top one."

"You're right, so what are you wearing?"

"Jace I'm not going."

"Fine then I guess it'll just be me and Alec." Jace sighed and picked up his phone taking it off speaker phone.

"Wait, your cousin Alec?"

"Yes…?"

"Hmm, maybe I will go." Jace could hear the smile on Clary's face.

"Wait I forgot about the leverage. You're right you can't go. Bye Clary."

"Wait Jace-."

"Leverage!" Jace yelled and hung up.

"Hey you ready?" Alec asked poking his head in Jace's door.

"Yeah just a sec." Jace started tying his Vans.

"So is you _friend _coming with us?"

"No and she is just a _friend_." Jace mocked Alec's tone when saying 'friend'.

Alec rolled his eyes. "Yeah, okay let's just go."

The music was blaring in the club Pandemonium as 21 year old girls got Jace and Alec past the bouncer.

"It's good to be back." Alec smirked and made his way through the crowd in search of a new 'victim' as Clary called them. Jace couldn't help but laugh at his best friend as he walked over to the bar.

"Jack Daniels." Jace smiled mischievously at the blonde bartender behind the bar. She kept her eyes on Jace as she poured the alcohol. Winking and setting it in front of him, she walked away exaggerating her hips. Jace smirked and shook his head. Not once had he been questioned about his age, but it might've helped that all the bartenders were female.

"Jesus Christ." Jace turned to see a girl about his age with short black hair stumble onto a barstool while cursing under her breath. She look discombobulated and pissed off.

"You okay there?" He lifted his one eyebrow.

She looked over at him, eyeing him curiously, before responding. "Yes, I'm fine thank you."

"You sure? You look kinda stressed. You can't be stressed in a club, that's what school's for." He smirked and she laughed but it never reached her eyes. "What's your name?"

She sighed. "Aline."

"That's very unique. Mines Jace."

"Well Jace, touché."

Jace downed the rest of his drink and turned back to give Aline hid full attention. "Why don't we go somewhere less loud to… talk?"

Aline shook her head. "Sorry, I can't."

That surprised Jace and her looked at her curiously. "I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you right; did you just say 'you can't'?"

She chuckled. "Sorry but uh, you're not really my type." She winked and walked away without saying anything else.

"Dude, you okay?" Alec came up to the bar and sat down by Jace, ordering himself a drink. "What the hell's wrong with you?"

"She just- I… I got turned down." Jace said with disbelief in his voice.

Alec burst out laughing. "That's why you're upset? What's that saying…? 'There's plenty of fish in the sea', or some shit like that."

"But I, I don't get turned down. By anyone."

"Bro, seriously don't think too much of it, it's just a girl." Alec chugged his drink and made his way back to the dance floor. Maybe it was just a girl, but to Jace it was the first girl that's turned him down.

_***page break***_

Clary turned the hot water on in her shower. She waited until it was mildly scolding and slipped in. When she was almost done rinsing her conditioner out, she heard the bathroom open and close.

"Clary?"

Clary almost slipped and fell when she heard Jace's voice. She clutched the shower curtain in her hand and pulled it back revealing only her face. "What the hell are you doing here!?"

"I have an emergency." Jace sat on the toilet seat. "So I was at Pandemonium-."

"How did you get in here?"

"Your bedroom window, but anyway-."

"Get out!"

"Excuse me, I'm talking and you're being ride by interrupting."

"Oh my god…" Clary shut the curtain and went back to rinsing her hair.

"So as I was saying! I was at Pandemonium and I met this girl-."

"Will you hand me my towel and clothes please, they're on the counter."

Jace dramatically got up and threw the towel and clothes over the top of the shower.

"Jace you got them all wet!"

"Can I continue my story now?"

Clary sighed. "Yes."

"Good. So this girl, Aline, I was being very polite and then you will never believe what happened!"

"Uh, you guys hooked up?"

"No! She totally turned me down using the lame 'you're not my type' excuse."

The shower curtain slid open and Clary popped out with a tank top and sweat shorts on. "Well maybe you really aren't her type." She suggested as she wrung her hair out with her towel.

"Clary please, can we be realistic."

Clary scoffed. "Not every girl has to fall in love with you."

"No I know that, but every girl does want this." Jace gestured to his body. "In a loving way or not."

"Uh huh, whatever." Clary walked across the hall and into her bedroom. "Is that all you need because I'd like to get some sleep for school tomorrow."

"All I need? How can you not be freaking out about this? I could be losing my touch!"

"Jace, you're not losing your touch. This girl just doesn't like you, plus you'll probably never see her again. So can we move on?"

Jace's eye twitched as he glared at Clary for not seeing this from his point of view. "Fine. I should go anyway before my mom realizes I'm gone."

"'Kay, see you at school?"

"Uh actually no…"

"What? Why?"

"Izzy has to sign up and register for the Miss NYC pageant that I was telling you about and she's making Alec go, which means Alec's forcing me to go even though he always ditches me to flirt with all the girls. It's a long chain reaction that happens everytime they come down for this." Jace nodded thinking about the dinners, shopping trips and rehearsals he's had to attend.

"Ugh, are you seriously leaving me alone at school tomorrow?"

"I'm not leaving you alone, you have Mary."

"You mean Maia?"

"Yeah that one."

Clary groaned. "You suck."

Jace seemed to have a light bulb moment as he thought of an ides. "Why don't you come with me?"

"Uh…"

"Oh come on you'll get out of school and I'll have someone to hang out with. It's a win-win."

Clary crossed her arms. "What about the whole leverage spiel you've been telling me about?"

Jace sighed. "I guess I'll over look it this one time. I mean I already know everything about you anyways, so I guess leverage would be pointless.

"Ha, ha. Now get out." Clary pointed to her bay window. "I need my sleep."

"Okay, okay I'm going." Jace walked over to the window and climbed out. "I'll pick you up at 9 tomorrow and I'll have my mom confirm it with yours just in case."

"Sounds good." Clary smiled and let it slip away again. "Now leave."

Jace flipped her off as he closed her window and stalked off to his house.

**Please review, I love reading your guys' comments, complimenting and criticing. I'll try to update tomorrow but if I can't, definitely Saturday.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

**Okay this chapter was actually the fastest for me to write because I'm starting to thicken the plot. I wasn't going to update until like 3 my time but since so many people are excited about this story, I thought I'd just send it out there (: Also, just one more thing, I've been noticing grammar errors based on my stupidity, so I just want to apologize. But anyway hope you enjoy chapter 4!**

**~Maddie**

_Buzz, buzz_. Clary's phone buzzed silently as she sat on the couch waiting for Jace to pick her up. She unlocked her phone and the message popped up.

**I'm out front if you're still going –J**

_Course I'm going, you really think I want to go to Mr. Morgenstern's class today? –C_

Clary skipped down her front porch steps and climbed in the passenger seat of Jace's car.

"Really? You're going so you can miss class, not even to help a friend out?" Jace put his car in drive and Clary just laughed. It was silent on the way to park where they were holding registration. They pulled into the parking lot and Clary whistled.

"Looks like I under dressed." Clary looked over all the dresses, heels and jewelry she would never be able to afford.

"It's not big deal we can stand out together." Jace joked and unbuckled his seatbelt, stepping out of the car. "I usually just sit in a chair and try to figure out who's boobs are fake or not."

Clary chuckled crossing her arms across her sweatshirt feeling way out of place. "So were you planning on introducing me to Isabelle, or am I supposed to figure out who she is on my own."

"It would be hilarious watching you struggle considering we look nothing alike, but I won't make you suffer." Jace pointed to a very tall girl with long black hair that reached her waist. You could tell from the way she carried herself she was very confident about herself.

"She's really pretty." Clary's self esteem lowered immediately as she realized almost everyone here was like Izzy. Obviously not in looks but in confidence, it definitely wasn't the heels making them taller it was there noses stuck too far in the air. Clary started to really take in her surroundings. How they made a grass field look so pretty she would never know.

"I guess, but she's my cousin so that's kinda awkward…" Jace's voice trailed off. "Wait a second- is that?"

Clary looked around mesmerized by how beautiful they could make a park. There was a white tent with tables, obviously for signing in. There was round table after round table with center pieces that probably cost more than they should. The canopy's covering the tables from the sun looked like single white sheets but had perfectly placed vine looking thing swinging from the sides and the occasional ones hanging loose in the middle. If you looked closer you could see fake white flowers blossoming on some of the vines. Then at the end of the tables was a stage with a couple of chairs on the right side and a single microphone in the center. It was quite big and it made Clary wonder how they se this up so fast.

"I'll be right back." Jace left Clary standing and not paying attention as her best friend left.

"They're lucky the weather was decent today or else they probably count have pulled this off." Clary turned to find Jace missing. "Jace?" She searched the crowd but couldn't find his gold head anywhere. "Shit."

***page break***

"Aline?" Jace tapped the girl with the short black hair on the shoulder. She turned around with a confused expression.

"Do I know you?"

He laughed but then quickly realized she wasn't joking when she just stared at him with her eyebrows raised. "It's me, Jace. Surely you couldn't have forgotten what I look like."

Her mouth shaped into an 'o' as she put the pieces together. "Jace from Pandemonium?"

"The one and only."

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh I just know someone who's entering."

"Who, maybe I know her."

"Uh, Isabelle Lightwood."

Aline's face seemed to drop at Isabelle's name. "Isabelle?"

Jace seemed to pick up on this reaction right away. "I mean I don't know her on a personal level, I've just seen her around."

"So… you came to the registration for someone you don't really know…?"

"What? No I just-."

"You just what?"

"I-."

"God dammit Jace! There you are." A familiar voice sounded from behind Jace. When he turned around he spotted his escape plan. "Why the hell would you leave me like that?"

"I was just… getting to know your competition." Jace smiled down at Clary.

"My what?" Clary's eyes widened in confusion and disbelief.

"Oh you're entering in the pageant?" Aline smiled at Clary but before Clary could respond Jace stopped her.

"Yeah, Clary's the reason I'm here." Jace grabbed Clary's arm pulling her in a side hug holding her uncomfortably tight signaling for her not to say anything.

"It's funny; I've never seen you compete before."

"Yeah isn't that crazy?" Clary said through gritted teeth.

"I see well good luck Clary. I guess I will be seeing you later." Aline smiled and waltzed away.

Jace loosened his grip but Clary tightened it again pulling him away behind the registration tent. "What was that!?" She yelled when she knew no one was listening.

"What do you mean?" Jace looked at her totally dumbfounded and Clary whacked him on the arm. "Ow! Why'd you hit me?"

"You told her I was competing! I'm not competing, why the hell would you say that?"

"Well thanks to my brilliantly fast thinking mind, I figured out a way to get my manhood back."

"Your manhood? Really?"

"Yes my manhood! I can't just walk around and live normally knowing that a girl like that turned a guy like me down. It just throws the whole universe off balance. That is why you're going to enter this competition and convince Aline to like me. Then balance can be restored."

"You are insane! You know that? There is no way I'm competing in the Miss NYC pageant just because some stuck up, rich, beauty queen turned you down. It's one girl, get over it!"

"First it's one girl, then it's two and then before you know it all girls are like that."

"You're blowing this situation way out of proportion and bringing me in the middle of it."

"Come on Clary, we're best friends. If the positions were reversed I'd do this for you."

Clary sighed. "Well in that case… no." She sidestepped Jace and made her way to the front of the tent when she ran into what felt like a wall. "I'm so sor-." She stopped when she saw the one and only Sebastian Verlac.

"Clary? Fancy meeting you here?"

"You- you know my name?" She couldn't help but stare. Other than Jace, Sebastian was one of the hottest guys at school. Basically if you weren't into Jace you were into Sebastian, even though they were complete opposite. While Jace was so bright and golden, Sebastian was more dark and mysterious. His hair was the darkest brown she would ever see and his eyes matched his hair perfectly. He was just an inch or so shorter than Jace, but no less of a man.

"Of course, we only have like two classes together." He laughed and smiled.

"Oh, I knew that." Clary blushed and looked down at her feet.

"No offense but what are you doing here? You don't really seem like a pageant person."

"Well actually-."

"But I got to say I wouldn't mind seeing you all dolled up like that." He smirked in a way similar to Jace's.

"Oh, me? Psh, I'm all about the pageant life." She grabbed apiece of her red hair and twirled like she'd seen down in countless of movies.

"Really?"

Clary nodded. "Really."

"That's great. Can't wait to see you up on that stage." He winked and continued on his way.

"Oh my god…" Clary squealed on the inside.

"You're all about the pageant life huh?" She turned around to find Jace. "So when I ask you, you completely shut the idea down but when Verlac basically tells you to do it, you act like a giddy little girl?"

Clary groaned. "Giddy little girl? Is that really what I acted like?"

"Spot on."

"Ugh, why didn't you stop me?"

"I was having too much fun watching you." Jace smirked. "So Clary, what do you say?" He pulled a clipboard out from behind his back that he must've grabbed in the tent. She met his gaze with her own. "I'm sure Sebastian would want you to." He held it out to her.

She cursed on her breath and sighed. "I'll do it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

**Okay so I totally was going to make this chapter longer but I had a lot of stuff going on this weekend. Plus I have an eight paragraph essay due Monday and surprise, surprise... I havent started typing it yet (: So yeah I'll try my hardest to make the next one longer. Enjoy chapter 5! I do not own the Mortal Instruments.**

"So you want to compete, Miss…?"

"Fray." Clary pointed to her last name on the sign up sheet.

"It says here that you've never competed, is that correct?" The elderly lady asked eyeing Clary and Jace.

"Uh, yes." Clary looked at Jace through the corner of her eye and saw him smirking.

"Very unusual but it doesn't say anything against it in the rules, so here's a calendar of social events you'll need to attend and stage practices you'll attend. The final performance isn't until closer to December so you'll have plenty of time to uh, fix…" She gestured towards Clary. "Whatever it is you need fixing."

Clary fought back a glare of hatred towards her and instead just thanked her and discretely stomped on his foot when he chuckled.

"Oh wait miss you forgot to fill in one of the areas."

"I thought I filled them all in." Clary looked down at the clipboard.

"You did except the escort part."

"What's an escort?"

"Your escort is some what like a date. That person will accompany you to any social event he wants."

"It has to be a he?"

"Well no, I guess not. But most girls just put down their boyfriends, sometimes brothers."

"I'll do it." Jace finally spoke up. "Put Jace Wayland down for her escort."

"Okay Jace Wayland…" the lady's voice trailed off she wrote on the sheet. Clary gave him a look asking what he was doing and he replied with a look saying he'd tell her later. "Okay sweetie you're set." The lady handed her a packet of papers and Clary walked away with Jace trailing her.

"So you're gonna be my 'date'?"

"In a sense, but it's more of a way to talk to Aline." Jace said putting his thumbs in his pockets. They sat down in a table towards the back and waited for whoever was going to talk to get it over with already.

"You're putting in a lot of your time and effort for one girl."

"She's not just one girl."

"Really, so after this, do you actually see a real relationship with her?"

"Well… I-."

"Yeah didn't think so." Clary said but before Jace could respond, the microphone squealed and they both had to sit there listening.

***page break***

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Clary sat criss crossed on Jace's bed looking over the packet she received. "I thought it was just one show."

"What do you mean?" Jace sighed and sat down next to her.

"So basically today was just a show about sponsors of the event and other time wasteful time crap. Then there's the opening, which is sort of like an introduction, and I guess you just dress up and let people see whose competing. Then a formal dinner followed by a choreographed dance later on, which _you and escort must attend, not optional_." Clary pointed to the highlighted part. "And just other events you can attend so you can brag about later I guess." Clary sighed. "Why does it have to be so complicated?"

"Don't worry you'll be fine."

Clary scoffed. "Says the one who just has to show up and not do anything."

"Not do anything? I'm the one that has to impress Aline."

"Oh you poor soul." Clary grasped at her heart dramatically.

"Okay so I wrote down things to talk about with Aline." Jace stood up and ripped a piece of paper out of a notebook on his desk.

Clary took it and read it over. "The way your hair falls perfectly when you don't try, how your V-necks grip your body graciously, when you laugh your eyes twinkle- what is this, a conversation list or a fan girl letter?"

"What there all true!"

Clary rolled her eyes and gave the paper back. "I should go. My mom's still kinda pissed about me missing school for something as 'ridiculous as a pageant'. I wonder how she's gonna take the fact that now I'm actually a part of it." She stood up and grabbed her messenger bag. Turning back to Jace, she started walking backwards to the door. "You better be at school tomorrow or I swear-." Clary stopped as she ran into someone.

"Ow." Alec stood there in the doorway.

Jace sighed. "Clary that's Alec."

"Oh, so you're this mysterious Clary I've heard so much about." Alec smirked.

"And you're Alec." Clary pursed her lips. "I should've known, you and Izzy look almost exactly alike."

"Well I would assume since we're siblings."

"Ah, cute and sarcastic." She turned to Jace. "No wonder you didn't want me to meet him, it's like a second Jace."

"Trust me I am nothing like Jace." Alec winked.

"Okay that's enough Alec. Goodbye Clary, I will see you tomorrow."

Clary laughed. "Bye Jace."

When Clary was gone Jace glared at Alec. "Dude seriously?"

"What? She's hot, it's not like I'm the first to notice."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well today I saw Clary- well I didn't know it was her at the time- but I saw her and that Sebastian dude, and he seemed pretty into her."

"No, I was there too. Besides Clary would never fall for someone like him. She's smarter than that."

"Are you sure it's the fact you don't think she will, or that you don't want her to." Jace opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find the words. "You know what forget it; I'm probably just talking out of my ass." Alec waved it off.

"Yeah, probably." Jace sighed and rubbed his eyes with his hands.

***page break***

"Clary do you have any idea what this is going to cost us?" Jocelyn, Clary's mom, looked at her daughter in a disapproving way. "How could you just decide on this without even consulting me?"

"Mom, I don't know, I just really wanted to." _Wow, Clary nice excuse, she'll totally be okay with that one. _Clary mentally slapped herself.

"Are you having esteem issues, because if you are we can just talk-?"

"God, Mom, no I just… I don't know okay? Look I'll pay for it myself, I have money saved up and I'm sure I already have a dress I can wear." Clary could tell her mother hadn't been sleeping with all the stress she's been dealing with since her father lost his job. "Mom don't worry." Clary pulled her mom into a hug.

***page break***

"I need to thank you by the way." Clary fell face first onto her bed with her phone up to her ear talking to Jace.

"What do I have the pleasure of being thanked for?" Jace laughed.

"My mom's not taking this lightly."

"Oh… uh do me a favor and don't thank me for that."

Now it was Clary's time to laugh. No matter how stressed or upset she was, she could always count on Jace to make her feel better. Lately she had been feeling mixed things about Jace though. She wondered why he was going through all this trouble for one girl. She was always fine with the way Jace was, but this was different. Was jealousy at play here? _No you can't be jealous Clary because you know there will never be anything between you and Jace_, Clary thought to herself, _but what I wanted something to happen- no stop right there, you know how Jace is. You know how many girls have tried to change him, what makes you think you can? _It seemed like her brain and her heart were having a war between each other and she didn't even notice Jace trying to talk over the phone.

"Clary!" She finally came back to reality and heard Jace yelling through the phone.

"What?"

"It's like I was talking to a wall for 2 minutes. Are you okay?"

"Oh I just uh, I'm really tired. You know long day of hearing boring people talk."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I should go."

"Alright, well see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure, bye."

"Bye Clary."

Clary hung up and plugged her phone in on its charger. She was exhausted and sleep came easily.

**What do you guys think, is Jace protecting Clary or keeping her for his own? Tell me what you think of this chapter I have mixed feelings about it and was thinking of rewriting it but just let me know (:**

**P.S. Yes I know Alec is supposed to be gay but just go with his personality for now. If any of you have watched 90210 and know who Teddy Montgomery is, then you'll kind of know where I'm going with Alec**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

**Wow. This chapter is way over due. I am sooooo sorry you don't even understand. I've been overloaded with school work and then there was Halloween- by the way how was all of yours Halloween? I also had major writer's block for some reason. I know exactly what's going to happen in the story but getting to those certain plot points is the sticky part. Again so sorry but hope you enjoy!(:**

**~Maddie**

"Please tell me you're joking."

"I wish I was Maya, I really wish I was." Clary leaned her head against the cool metal of her locker.

"Little miss Clary Fray is performing in a beauty pageant."

"Yes Maya I get it its unbelievable."

"But, you're going to be in a pageant."

"Why do you keep saying that?" Clary hit her head against the locker.

"I'm just hoping the more I say it the more of a chance you can tell me you're making it up and this is just some cruel joke."

Clary rolled her eyes. "No joke, now can we move on. I'd really like to get to class."

"Whatever, you've obviously lost your mind."

"Yeah well you-." Clary stopped abruptly as she ran into someone.

"Hi Clary." Sebastian smiled down at her.

"Hi." Clary squeaked and watched him as he continued down the hall..

"Okay… what the hell was that?"

"What do you mean?" Clary closed her locker and started down the hallway.

"You and, Sebastian? Jesus you miss one day of school and it's like you're a new person.."

Clary just laughed and walked into their English class.

"Hey." Jace shook the back of Clary's chair and sat down in the desk behind her. "Maya, looking as stunning as ever."

"Shut up Jace."

"Right…" Jace chuckled and leaned back in his chair. As class started, Jace leaned forward and started whispering to Clary. "I convinced Isabelle to help you by the way."

Clary kept her eyes on the board but angled her body towards Jace. "And what do I need help with exactly?"

"Well you didn't think I'd just send you in on your own did you?"

"Considering you blind sided me by unwillingly entering me is, it that big of surprise that I thought you would?"

"Okay well, I'm not." Jace sighed. "I actually kind of feel bad about your mom, so don't worry about anything, I'll take care of it."

Clary turned all the way to look at him. "Who knew you actually had a sweet bone in your body."

"Ha, ha." Jace stuck his tongue out.

"Clary, Jace, am I interrupting something?" The teacher caught them talking.

"Well actually-."

"No, we're sorry." Clary cut Jace's witty comment off before they could get in even more trouble. The teacher nodded and continued.

***page break***

"You guys come on I'm trying to eat here." Clary put her chips down as Maya and her boyfriend, Jordan, started to get handsy. They smiled at each other and Maya turned to Clary.

"I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not." Maya winked and went back to eating. Clary rolled her eyes and put one headphone in her left ear. She felt the right ear piece be picked up. When she looked over she saw Jace.

"What're you listening to."

Clary chewed and showed him the Pandora app on her phone. He responded with a single nod. "What're you doing over here, shouldn't you be with your 'cooler friends'." Clary motioned her head to where all the populars and jocks sit. "I'm sure their missing their head douche by now."

Jace scoffed. "I'm not a douche."

"Really because Hilary from English would beg to differ."

"Hilary? I barely even talk to her."

"Exactly." Clary chomped down on another chip.

"You can't eat those." Jace grabbed the bag out of Clary's hands.

"Why?" Clary tried grabbing them back but Jace just pulled them further away.

"When Isabelle comes down my mom clears all the high calorie foods out of the house, so I'm guessing there's some rule about food or some shit like that."

"But my chips…" Clary whined.

"Nope." Jace drew one out of the bag and ate in. Clary glared as he walked away and winked. When she turned back she found Maya and Jordan in the same position they were in before.

"Really?" She shook her head and put both earphones in her ear.

***page break***

"Okay so… I have to confess something." Jace set his backpack down on his bed.

"Oh dear lord please don't tell me you got someone pregnant." Clary clutched the door frame trying to keep from falling.

"No! God no." Jace shook his head violently.

"Oh thank God." Clary clutched her chest. "Don't ever say something like that to me." Clary paused. "Wait then what do you have to confess?"

"Uh, so I know I told you we could study but I sort of, kinda lied."

"Then what are we really doing?" Clary crossed her arms. All of sudden there was a knock on the door and Isabelle stood in the doorway. She was even more gorgeous up close, her eyes were a dark chocolate brown which brought out her porcelain colored skin. How someone could be so naturally beautiful stumped Clary.

"You must be Clary. I'm Isabelle." Isabelle stuck her hand out. Clary looked from her hand to Isabelle's smile to Jace biting his lip in a nervous way.

"Oh hell no." Clary glared at Jace.

"Clary-."

"No, Jace I already know what you're going to say and the answer is _no_."

"I told you I would get you help and I did."

"Are you-."

Clary was cut off by Isabelle. "Clary it's okay, trust me a lot of people are fashionably challenged. But if you want to enter a beauty pageant and have a chance of winning, you need to at least know what you're doing."

"There's no point in doing this because I'm not even trying to win."

"Then why are you doing this?" Isabelle glared in a quizzical way at Clary.

"Because-."

"Because Clary has self-esteem problem and I told her entering this would boost her confidence." Jace stepped in cutting Clary off. "It's a real issue."

"Right…" Isabelle glanced at both of them. "Well why don't we go across the hall to my room and I can show you a couple of outfits."

Clary let out a big breath of air. "Fine. Can I just talk to Jace for a second? To thank him for… helping me with my confidence."

"Sure." Isabelle sauntered out of the room.

"_A real issue_? Are you fucking insane?" Clary whisper-yelled and pushed Jace on his chest.

"I'm sorry but you were about to tell Isabelle that you were trying to get Aline for me."

"Your point?"

Jace sighed. "Look Izzy's a really judgmental person and can't keep her mouth shut to save her life. If she knew, so would Aline. Plus she already makes quirks about m lifestyle and I don't need her on my ass about this."

Clary felt her nostrils flare in frustration. "You realize you owe me the biggest favor in the world after this, right?"

Jace smirked. "Yeah, okay. Now go before she gets suspicious."

"I hate you." Clary said walking out of his room.

"Love you too."

***page break***

Isabelle had a lot more extra clothes than Clary thought. She eyed the mid-thigh dresses and flowy skirts and looked down at her ripped jeans and hoody.

"The judges like to make 'surprise' appearances at your home sometimes to have 'behind-the-scenes access to the contestants, so you have to make sure that you're pleasant at all times." Isabelle held a see through pink tank top in front of Clary's body. "Okay pink is definitely not your color." She tossed the shirt aside. "And instead of wearing dark jeans like those, go for a lighter wash; they tend to make you look tanner… and trust me you need that."

"Why are you doing this?" Clary asked.

"Because your skin tone needs to look darker. Have you ever considered spray tan?"

"No not this. I mean why are you helping me. Aren't we like competition or something?"

Isabelle laughed. "Competition? Uh, no offense but I've been doing this a lot longer than you and I actually know how to keep up my body. Not saying your fat, cause your obviously not, but you probably can't lift anything more than 30 pounds."

Clary looked down at her feet. "Wow, my ego isn't bruised at all."

"Just saying it how I see it. But you do have a lot of potential, and I am pretty good at fashion. I'm majoring in design."

"You're in college?"

"Yeah…?"

"No, it's just I thought you were in high school."

"I skipped a grade. Im a year younger than my brother but same year in school. Im just that good." Isabelle winked.

Clary chuckled. "Got it."

It was silent as Isabelle went through the rest of the clothes and decided on Clary's color she should stick with- green to match her eyes. When they were finally finished Clary had to borrow an extra bag from Isabelle to carry the clothes.

"Thanks, I guess. I probably won't wear half of these but thanks."

Isabelle chuckled. "No problem. And we'll have to go out and get dresses for the actual performance sometime soon."

Clary grimaced. "Right."

"Don't worry, you'll do fine."

Clary just shrugged.

"Don't you want to say goodbye to Jace."

"Uh, no I'm pissed at him at the moment." Clary pulled the strap tighter to her backpack.

"That happens a lot I presume." Clary's eyes widened in response and walked towards the front door.

"Wait Clary." Isabelle stopped her. "To answer your question about why I'm doing this, I've never really had girlfriends before. There was always just too much competition and rivalry, but I can tell you don't really work that way."

"Don't worry I wont steel your crown Isabelle. Like Jace said I'm doing it for… confidence."

"Right." Isabelle laughed. "Bye Clary."

"Bye Isabelle."

"Oh, please call me Izzy. Isabelle is just used on stage."

"Right, I guess I should've known. Bye Izzy." Izzy smiled and waved as Clary walked away.

**Finally we get to meet Izzy. There wasnt a lot of Jace, I know, but I wanted to get Izzy stitched in there. Again sorry this took so long but I've been EXTREMELY busy. I'll try my hardest to post in the next couple of days, maybe Sunday (: Review, tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

**So I finally figured out how to inset page line thingies on here! I know, it's pretty exciting but you can control your excitement. Anyways I won't bore you with my little note! Here's chapter 7 (:**

**~Maddie**

"You will walk in as you hear your name followed by your escort's name." Imogen Herondale, announcer to all pageant business, led the rehearsal for the first official opening that was being held Wednesday evening. Eventually her voice droned out in Clary's ears. She prayed Jace was paying attention because she certainly wasn't. But of course he wasn't either.

"How long is she gonna talk?" Jace shifted uncomfortably on his feet from standing so long.

"You didn't have to come."

"I thought you said I had to."

"Oh, did I?" Clary looked at Jace with fake sympathy. "My bad."

"You-." Jace growled under his breath. "No wonder why I'm one of the only guys."

"Did you really just put the pieces together? Wow…"

"Shut up, I don't know how these things work. How was I supposed to know?"

"Um, common sense? It's just a rehearsal."

Jace just shook his head. "Great, now I'm stuck listening to a bird lady with a stick shoved up her ass because you deceived me." Clary chuckled and just shook her head. "Nice dress by the way." Jace looked over Clary's light blue spaghettis strap. It had the Hollister bird colored white plastered everywhere. It was one of the shortest things Clary's worn in public with it stopped at the top of her knee.

"Ugh, don't talk about it. Izzy forced me to wear it this morning but I put my foot down on the heels."

"Good, I like your shortness."

Clary punched him in the side and he laughed, but a little too loudly causing Imogen to notice them whispering. "You two in the back, have I said something funny?"

"No, mam. Sorry."

"You Miss Fray should be paying extra attention, especially with your lack of experience." Clary could hear the other girls giggling and swore she saw a smirk plastered on Imogen's wrinkled face.

"Bitch." Clary grumbled and caught a glimpse of Isabelle. She looked somewhat embarrassed for Clary, or was it embarrassment to know her? Either way Clary just wished this thing would be over soon.

* * *

"Hey Aline." Jace strolled up to stand side-by-side to Aline. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Oh, um hi Jace. What're you doing here?"

"I'm Clary's escort, I wasn't going to come but I figured I'd get to see you." Jace smirked.

Aline laughed and shook her head. "Right, well Clary's lucky she has someone like you for an escort."

"I'd like to think so, but anyway back to the reason I came over here."

"Which is…?"

"I feel like me and you got off on the wrong foot and I'd like to take you out."

"Take me out?"

"Yes, take you out."

"Like on a date?"

"Yes, that's what 'take you out' implies."

"Hmm…"

"So…?"

"I'll think about it."

"Great so I'll pick you up at- wait, you'll think about it?"

"I'll get back to you." Aline smiled and walked away. Jace huffed and popped back up next to Clary.

"Remember that list of 'things to talk about with Aline' we talked about?" He asked.

"Uh, I guess. Why?"

"It's time for you to hold up your end of the plan."

"What?"

"Go talk to Aline and make me look good."

"Do I have to?" She whined like a little kid.

"Yes! Now go." Jace gave her a gentle push towards the area Aline was talking to. Clary sighed and moped over towards Aline.

"Hey Aline." She said as cheery as she could. The girls she was talking to seemed to be surprised by Clary's sudden arrival. "Can I talk to you?"

"Uh, sure." Aline smiled at her friends and followed Clary over by the table full of pastries. "What's up?"

Clary said nothing as she tried to come up with the best thing to say. "So I saw you talking with Jace earlier."

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I promise nothing happened."

"Why are you sorry?" Clary grabbed one of the sandwiches and shoved it in her mouth regretting not eating breakfast.

"Aren't you guys together?"

Clary's eyes widened and she started to choke on the sandwich.

"Are you okay?" Aline look genuinely worried.

Clary took in a deep breath. "Yeah I'm good. You thought me and Jace are-." She choked again. "Together?"

"Well aren't you?"

"No." Clary poured herself lemonade from the pitcher sitting on the table. "I was actually thinking that you guys would be good together."

"Me? Did he tell you to say that or do you really think that?"

"I really think that." Clary lied through her teeth. _You don't want to know what I'm really thinking_. Clary thought to herself. "Plus if you say yes it'll get him off your back with the continuous asking you out."

"I don't know I just…"

"Just what?" Clary watched as Aline seemed to stare intently at something behind her. She glanced and saw only two girls laughing.

"You're right. I guess I could go on one date."

"Oh thank god…" Clary said under her breath.

"I'm going to go talk to him."

"You do that."

Aline smiled and sauntered over where Jace was standing. Clary laughed when Jace turned around and acted like her appearance was a surprise. Her stomach started to knot up when she saw them smile at each other and pull their phones out.

"Clary." The knot in her stomach tightened as she turned to find Sebastian.

"Sebastian, always sneaking up on me."

"I guess you'll just have to keep an eye on me." He winked causing her to flush. "So how ironic is it that Aline and Jace are going for each other."

"How is that ironic?"

"Me being Aline's escort and Jace being yours."

Clary's mouth formed an 'o' as she put the pieces together. "Oh. Yeah I guess that is pretty ironic."

"Although that was kind of flaky for Jace to come with you and go talk to Aline."

"Oh no me and Jace aren't together."

Sebastian smiled. "So I guess he wouldn't mind if I asked you on a date."

Clary fought back a smile. "No I don't think he would mind at all."

"Good. How does next Saturday at seven sound?"

"It sounds wonderful."

"Great." Sebastian bit his lip as he backed up and walked away.

Clary was so stuck in a trance she didn't hear Jace come up. She jumped and slapped him for scaring her.

"You did it." Jace patted the top of Clary's head.

"And what did I do?" She swatted him away and fixed her hair.

"We're going out this Friday thanks to you. So what wooed her over? My hair, my body or my eyes?"

Clary scoffed. "Definitely your hair."

Jace snapped his fingers. "New it. My hair was pretty flat when I saw her last time."

Clary rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm just glad this plan can finally be over."

Jace sucked in a breath. "Well I wouldn't say it's exactly over…"

"What do you mean? The plan was to get Aline to like you, did that not just happen?"

"I never said she liked me… I said she agreed to go out this Friday." Jace's voice trailed off.

"And." Clary urged him on.

"She wants to go just as friends. She said 'if it'll get you off my back, then yes', I thought that was a little rude but it's a start."

Clary's eyes widened at her earlier words she used towards Aline. "Pfft, yeah so rude." She pressed her lips together.

"Anyways, I think she'll need a little more convincing if anything's going to happen on that date."

Clary sighed. "Well the introduction is Wednesday so I'll try then too I guess."

"Make sure you use the terms 'god' and 'golden'. That seems to work most of the time." Jace nodded his head.

Clary glared at him. "It's amazing how your enormous head can fit in your shirt every morning. It puzzles me sometimes though."

"You're hilarious."

"I try."

**This one's a little shorter just because I needed a place to start the next chapter which I'm already working on now.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

**This is a chapter I've been waiting a long time to write and I'm sure you've been waiting a long time to read. So let's skip the chit chat and get on with it (:**

**~Maddie**

"Izzy it's too short." Clary pulled on the tight black dress Izzy forced her into.

"Ugh, try this one then." Izzy threw another dress at her. "You can't wear any of the dresses I gave you to the opening because they're all casual."

Clary sighed and grabbed the dress that was thrown towards her. She stepped back in her bathroom and shut the door like she had done what felt like hundreds of times in the past 30 minutes.

"I know you're all prude or whatever you want to call it, but you need to lower your standards on dresses."

"It's not called being prude, I just don't want my ass flashing if I move the wrong way." Clary called from the bathroom.

"So anyway I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What?" Clary asked zipping the side zipper up.

"What are you planning on doing for the talent portion?"

Clary almost slipped on the tile floor. "Talent?"

"Yes Clary, talent. That thing that you get to show off to everyone. Most girls sing or dance or some cliché crap like that. What's yours?"

Clary cursed under her breath. She had totally forgotten about that part. _But I don't really have a talent_. Clary looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. She of course saw nothing special like she always does. What talent was she exactly supposed to pull off?

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"Um… it's a surprise." Clary shook her head at her lame excuse and wanted to get Izzy off the subject so she stepped out revealing the hunter green dress. It covered more than the rest with the lace long sleeves but was still shorter than she would have preferred.

Izzy's mouth slowly spread into a smile. "I like that one."

"You like all of them, they're all yours."

"Yes, but I like that one especially."

Clary walked over to the full length mirror. Neck up she still looked the same but no one could deny the dress complimented her well. She had her own curves but knew there was no way she'd ever look like any of the other girls, especially Izzy.

"Me too." Clary looked herself over one more time before stepping into the bathroom to take it back off.

* * *

Jace was lounging on his bed when his door slammed open.

"We have a problem."

He sat up as Clary stomped over to his bed. "And that problem would be?"

"I don't have a talent."

"…I'm confused…"

"A talent Jace! That thing that I'm supposed to 'show off' as Izzy put it, yeah I don't have one."

Jace slowly understood. "Right, okay, well what do you want to do?"

"I don't know Jace, you tell me!" Clary was pacing back and forth. "I can't sing because I sound like a dying whale, I can't dance because I have two left feet, hell, I can't even recite a poem in English without getting light-headed."

"Okay, okay! Calm down." Jace grabbed her arms and pulled her to sit next to him on his bed. "Let me think."

They sat in silence as Clary waited for Jace's mind to come up with an idea. Clary couldn't help but fidget as she attempted to be patient. She thought of everything she could do. Yes, she was sort of good at drawing and artistic stuff like that, but it's not like she could do that on stage. It took her hours to make a black and white sketch, let alone a painting. She was pulled out of her thoughts as the bed moved and Jace was on his feet.

"I got it." He snapped his fingers. "Piano."

Clary just looked at him waiting for him to say he was kidding. "You're serious?"

"Dead."

Clary sighed. "Jace you're forgetting one major important factor in that idea."

"What?"

"I don't play piano."

"Yes, I know that. But I do." Jace smiled. "I can teach you."

"You expect me to play piano like you by the competition?"

Jace scoffed. "Of course not, that would require you having prior knowledge. You'll do something simple and repetitive, it'll be simple."

Clary waited and pondered the idea. Leave it to Jace to think of something that would take a miracle.

Jace groaned. "Stop thinking too hard about it and just agree. What other options do you have?"

_None_. Clary sighed. "Fine, but where are we supposed to get a piano to practice."

"Please, you think I haven't already figured that out? Follow me." Jace didn't wait to make sure Clary was following him he just went off out of his room. When Clary figured out where he was going she realized it was his basement. As kids the basement was always off limits, being told there was a lot of valuable and breakable things down there. But Jace's house had so much more to it they obeyed and never stepped foot down there, except for when the would go on 'adventures' and sneak down there. They were always caught by the loud noise of the door however. Clary listened as the same loud door opened and she followed Jace down there.

"Aren't me and you like forbidden to come down here?"

"Clary we're 18 not 8." Jace turned on the light and in the middle of the room was a grand piano. "It was my grandfather's and when he passed my dad kept it. He didn't know what to do with it so he just stored it down here hoping to make a profit on it one day. I guess he heard me playing a couple years back and selling it isn't really something they've talked about it since."

"I forgot, don't you have like magic playing fingers or something?"

Jace ignored her and sat down on the bench patting the seat next to him indicating for her to sit next to him. Clary sighed as she sat down. "Okay let's start with something simple, like-."

"Please don't say Mary had a Little Lamb."

Jace laughed. "No, I was going to say Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star." Clary groaned. "Don't worry it's just a warm up. We'll start by learning the important keys. Put your hand in the middle."

Clary lifted her hand on to the keys. Jace chuckled and picked up her hand and moved it a little more.

"So you have middle C, and then going left you have B, A, G, F, E, D, C." Jace instructed and Clary followed. "Then going right from that you have D, E, F, G, A, B, C." Clary played the notes. "So the first set of notes go CC, GG, AA, G." Clary played the notes slowly and realized it sounded nothing like Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star and she fell Jace vibrating from silent laughter.

"If you're going to laugh at me everytime I do something wrong this isn't going to work."

"I know, I know I'm sorry." Jace stopped laughing. "You just played the wrong G."

"Well there's like two of the same notes on both sides how am I supposed to know which one is which?"

"Well-." Jace sighed. "Here sit on my lap."

"Why?"

"I can't reach both of your hands if you're sitting next to me."

Clary looked at him skeptically and he just waited. "Fine." Clary stood slightly and Jace backed the bench up so Clary could move over. When she was placed on his lap she couldn't help but feel slightly comfortable and slightly awkward at the same time. Comfortable because being close to Jace wasn't something new to her, but awkward because she had never been _this _close to him.

Jace picked up Clary's hands and placed her hands on the piano with his on top. He would push down on her fingers with his on the right keys. When they finally finished the song with Jace's hands leading hers, he told her to try it on her own. She didn't move from his lap as she played it slowly at first and doing it again at a normal tempo.

"Nice." She could hear the smile on Jace's face from behind her. "It's not a song you want to you for the pageant, but it's a start."

"I'd say it's a very good start." Clary turned and smiled. _Bad idea_. She thought as her and Jace's face were only inches apart. She could see his golden eyes turn a darker shade of gold. Without thinking, he started to lean in to kiss her. It was like some force was pushing her closer to him and for a reason she couldn't say, she didn't want the force to stop. Their lips hovered as her heart beat grew rapidly. Probably the bravest thing she had ever done was close the space between them and felt Jace's lips on hers. It was slow at first, both of them sort of unsure, but of course Jace being the expert increased the pace of the kiss. Before she knew it she was laying with her back on the piano bench and Jace on top of her. Never in a million years had either of them thought they'd be in this position. Jace hand went to the waist band of her jeans and found a spot of bare skin on the small of her back. Her fingers were pulling at his golden locks and pulling his lips closer to hers. All of sudden they heard a door slamming coming from upstairs.

"Jace!" An older female voice called. "I'm home early."

"Shit." Jace pulled back and was breathing heavily. He looked down at Clary who was still in shock of what had just happened.

"I need to go." She pushed Jace off of her and ran unsteadily out of the basement. She heard him calling her name but her feet wouldn't stop moving towards the front door.

**Everyone's been waiting for Clace and her's the first kind of taste of it! Review (:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you guys so so much for all the reviews. It makes my day to read what you guys have to say! Enjoy chapter 9!**

**~Maddie**

Clary could feel and hear her heart in her ears. What the hell had she done? _You kissed Jace dumbass_. And worse, she enjoyed kissing him. Best friends don't think like that towards each other. Her mind was yelling at her, her heart was beating too fast and she could still feel the tingle on her lips from Jace. But he kissed her back. He initiated it in the first place. _Don't be stupid Clary, Jace would kiss anyone back_. God, she was so stupid. Jace could have anyone he wanted why would he want her out of all people? Especially one that acts like a coward and runs away. And now she was sure she had lost her best friend.

But she didn't want that, no she would never want that ever. A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts. She already knew who it was but still felt butterflies as she turned to find Jace in her doorway holding a jacket.

"You left your jacket." Jace held it up.

"Um…" She looked at her desk chair and saw her jacket hanging off the back of it. "That's your jacket, not mine."

Jace looked down and sighed. "I know, I guess I just wanted an excuse to come talk to you."

They stood there just staring at each other not knowing what to say.

"Look Clary-."

"Look I know what you're going to say." Clary stopped him immediately.

"You do?"

"Yes. You're going to say that we shouldn't think anything into it and pretend it never happened. And that's fine, I feel the same way." When he didn't say anything she continued. "I mean, we've been friends for more than 10 years and I don't want a stupid kiss to ruin that. We were stupid and before you start saying all this stuff about not wanting to hurt me because I'm not your type, I completely understand. Plus that's why we're friends. Really, _really _good friends. So just save me the embarrassment of turning me down because that's not what I want. I don't want to be more than friends and I'm sure you agree with me."

Jace just looked at her with a look on his face she'd never seen before. She swallowed waiting for his response. Expecting to get an 'I'm sorry' or 'I totally agree' she just got: "Okay".

Clary let out a breath. The last thing she needed was to be turned down by her best friend. "I'm sorry by the way. I just got caught up in the moment."

"It's fine." The stern look was still on Jace's face. "See you later?"

"Sure." Clary

* * *

Jace slammed his door shut and grabbed his hair with both hands, pulling roughly. _What the hell just happened?_ First him and Clary kiss, and then she doesn't want to act on it? Girls are so confusing.

He paced back and forth in his room and settled for sitting on the edge of his bed. He could hear footsteps coming up to his room.

Hoping it was Clary, he was disappointed to see Alec.

"Hey." Alec waltzed in and shut the door. "You okay there?" He asked looking at Jace with his elbows propped on his knees and face balancing on his hands.

"I'm fine."

"Is it about that little red head?" You could tell Alec was joking but the silent response from Jace was a clear answer. "It is about her."

"Alec just shut up!" Jace growled at his cousin.

"Okay." Alec held his hands up. "What's got your panties in a twist?"

"Nothing, okay. Just leave it." Jace put his head back down again. He heard Alec shuffle to find something and then leave again.

Jace sighed and fell back on his bed. There was no way he could just forget that kiss. Never had he thought he would feel that kind of spark in one kiss. And when they were practically holding hands… _Snap out of it Jace_. His mind argued with him. He heard the shuffle of Alec finding whatever he needed and the door shut as he left again leaving Jace to ponder his thoughts alone.

* * *

"Clary is there a reason you want me to drive you to school this morning?" Jocelyn stood there in the driveway in refusing to get in the car to drive Clary.

"Mom, I told you, Jace is going later so he can't take me." Clary grabbed her mother's arm. "So would you please get in the car?"

"Clary-." Jocelyn was cut off by the sound of a door slamming shut. They looked over to see Jace leaving. "Oh look, there he is." She smiled and waved. Jace waved back still standing in his driveway not really sure what to do. "Now I can go back to sleep." Jocelyn sighed and walked back inside. Clary sighed and turned slowly towards Jace. Yeah, she kind of lied to her mom about Jace but she figured it might be awkward being alone in a small space after last night. She slowly walked over towards Jace's driveway and pressed her lips in a tight line.

"You uh- didn't answer my text about needing a ride this morning." Jace leaned up against his car.

"I was gonna get a ride from my mom, she wanted to talk about things." _Nice Clary, two lies and it's not even eight in the morning, smooth_. Clary shook her head mentally.

"Oh, well if your mom wants to talk-."

"Its fine, we figured it out. Let's just get to school." Clary tightened her grip on her backpack and walked over to the passenger seat. They rode in silence that was the most awkward she'd ever felt with Jace before. She watched as Jace's hand reached over and turned the radio on.

"What station?"

"Doesn't matter." Clary continued to stare out the window. Jace settled on an R&B and _Ride by SoMo _was already half way over.

_I'm gon' ride, I'm gon' ride  
I'm gon' ride, I'm, I'm gon' ride on you baby  
On you lady, all night, all night!  
I'm gonna take care of your body,  
I'll be gentle, don't you scream  
It's getting hotter, make it softer,  
Feel your chest on top of me.  
I'm gon' ride, I'm gon' ride  
I'm gon' ride, I'm, I'm gon' ride on you baby-_

Clary reached over and turned the radio off. _Thank you glorious radio for making an awkward situation even more awkward. _Clary squeezed her eyes closed wishing the trip to school was shorter.

"I'm sorry." Jace said quickly.

"For what?" Clary looked at his side profile, cursing the sunrise for giving him that angelic glow.

"Kissing you. I didn't say sorry last night; I thought it'd be appropriate to say it now considering how awkward it is between us."

Clary sighed. "It's not entirely your fault. Like they say 'it takes two to tango'."

Jace chuckled. "I've never heard anyone say that."

"Maybe if you'd watch more chick flicks…" Clary said with a hint of humor in her voice. She could see a smile tug at Jace's lips.

"So we're good… right?" Jace asked.

Clary sighed feeling a weight lift off her shoulders. "Yeah, we're good. Besides you have Aline to worry about."

"Right… Aline. Forgot."

* * *

"You and Jace kissed?" Maia squealed.

"Shut up!" Clary shushed her. "Do you seriously think I want this going around school?"

"Obviously not." Maia shook her head. "I mean I guess I expected this to happen one day."

Clary squinted her eyes at Maia. "You knew this would happen?"

"Well I mean you guys are always hanging out, I'm sure with Jace being an overly hormonal teenage boy and you being a deprived teenage girl, there's some sexual tension."

"I am not deprived!"

"I'm just saying it was bound to happen eventually."

"Maia I am not deprived."

Maia scoffed. "Coming from the girl that still has her v-card tucked safely away in her wallet.

"For your information I have a date Saturday." Clary crossed her arms.

"A date?" Clary nodded. "With who?"

As if on cue Sebastian popped up. "Hey Clary."

Clary smiled. "Hi."

Maia looked between the two of them. "You have got to be kidding me."

Sebastian cleared his throat and Clary glared at her.

"Okay, fine, I can tell when I'm not wanted." Maia rolled her eyes and waked away.

"So." Sebastian said as Maia finally disappeared. "How would you like to go to The Captain's Ketch for our date?"

Clary's eyes widened. "The Captain's Ketch, as in the really expensive seafood restaurant?"

"The one and only."

"I would love-."

"Sebastian." Clary was cut off by a voice she knew anywhere behind her.

"Jace." Sebastian's smiled seemed to fade with Jace's presence.

"What are you two talking about? Alone. In a corner. With no supervision." Jace crossed his arms and Clary knew by the way she could see the veins in Jace's biceps poking out, he was showing off his 'superiority' towards Sebastian.

"I don't really think that's any of your business." Sebastian did the same thing with his arms.

"Actually-."

"Jace don't you have an important sports meeting or something you should be at?" Clary turned her body towards Jace giving him a signal to leave.

Jace smirked. "Nope."

"I'm pretty sure you do."

"I'm pretty sure I don't."

"I'll talk to you later Clary." Sebastian said without taking his eyes off Jace.

"Um, okay well bye, I- I guess." Clary sighed as Sebastian walked away. Once he was out of ear shot she wacked Jace in the arm. "Seriously!? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Am I not allowed to join your conversation?"

"Not when that conversation includes only me and Sebastian!"

"Didn't realize, sorry." Jace shrugged.

"Jace I'm not 14 anymore, I don't need you protecting me from every guy that's interested."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Clary." Jace shook his head. "See you later."

Clary was going to protest but he turned and walked away before she could say anything.

* * *

"Verlac." Jace stopped Sebastian as he was entering his classroom.

"What do you want Wayland?"

"I'd appreciate it if you'd back off from Clary."

Sebastian smirked. "I don't recall you being her father Wayland."

"I don't have to be her father to protect her."

"She's a big girl; she can take care of herself."

"Just stay away from her."

"Why? So you can have her all to herself?" Jace was going to say something when Sebastian cut him off again. "I heard all the stories of you intimidating all the guys that have been into Clary, Jace, and I know that's what you're trying to do with me. But trust me when I say I'm not scared of you and I'm going to go after Clary as much as I want to, with or without your 'oh so generous' permission."

"If you do anything to hurt her I swear to god I will-."

"Shouldn't you boys be in class?" A teacher rounded the corner. "Go on now, before I give you both detention."

"Nice talking to ya Jace." Sebastian walked into his classroom leaving a steaming Jace.

**There is it!(: Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

**So I had this long author's note explaining why I haven't updated in lik forevr, but then FanFiction decided to crach... so I'm just going to skip the apologies and what not and just get on with it. Enjoy a much needed chapter 10 (:**

**~Maddie**

"You actually look… like amazing." Izzy crossed her arms and smiled at her work.

"Well thanks." Clary smoothed out the tight dress with her hands. The opening was tonight and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. Tonight it would no longer be hidden that she was in the Miss NYC beauty pageant. It's not like it was a secret, but it's not like she wanted everyone to know either.

"Jace just texted me saying Simon's here, so we can head out now." Izzy put her phone back in her small black clutch.

"Simon?"

"He's an old friend." Izzy winked. "He agreed to be my escort."

"Got it." Clary shook her head and laughed to herself. Somehow with her legs shaking in the 4 inch black wedges Izzy forced her into, Clary followed Izzy down to find their escorts. She spotted Jace leaning casually against the counter in the kitchen with a can of soda in his hands.

"You look nice." Clary snuck up behind him.

He jumped a little but smiled when he saw her. "Careful now, wouldn't want me spilling on this now would we?" He gestured to his charcoal gray long sleeve, collared button up dress shirt and black dress pants.

"Guess not, I wouldn't want to be known as the girl with the escort that has a pee stain." Clary winked. "You do look really good though."

"As do you." Jace glanced at Clary's dress. "Should've known you'd pick green."

"Why cause it compliments me." Clary batted her eyelashes dramatically.

"No, cause you're predictable." Jace smirked.

"You guys ready?" Izzy popped her head in the kitchen before Clary could retort back.

"Yep." Jace answered and put his hand on the small of Clary's back, leading her out the front entrance. Simon insisted on driving so that put Izzy in the passenger seat and Clary and Jace in the backseat. "You excited?" He whispered to Clary just loud enough over the radio.

"I wouldn't call it excitement."

"Then what would you call it?"

"Mmm… nauseating. Yeah let's go with that."

Jace laughed. "You better not embarrass me during the dance, you know with your two left feet and all."

"Ha, ha you're hilarious." Clary said in monotone. "It's like 30 seconds long, I'm sure I'll be fine."

"You said the same thing during the 7th grade choir performance…"

Clary turned and stared at him wide-eyed. "You swore you'd never bring that up again! You're breaking the code."

"Oh well look who's so interested in the code now! Besides it wasn't even that bad."

"You call throwing up in front of everyone 'not that bad'. It took weeks for everyone to stop making fun of me, even some of the parents!"

Jace tried hiding his smile in the darkness. "Oh yeah, guess I forgot about that."

Clary smacked him in the arm. "You're such a jerk."

"It was an honest mistake-."

"Shut up."

"Come on you know I'm kidding." Without thinking Jace put his hand on top of Clary's that was resting by her side. They both just stared at their hands without saying anything, both scared to react. Clary thought back to the kiss and how it felt when Jace had held her so close. They only thing touching was their hands but somehow the electricity from before was even stronger. Finally, Jace cleared his throat and pulled his hand back. "Look's like we're almost there."

Clary looked out the window and couldn't exactly tell from the landscape where they were. But one thing she did know was that it was going to be a lot harder than she thought to just 'pretend it never happened'.

* * *

Jace found a random seat to sit in after Clary and the other girls were told to move somewhere else. He looked up from his phone in time to see Clary turn around and smile somewhere. When he looked in the direction she had smiled in he found a smirking Sebastian. Jace growled under his breath and shoved his phone in his pocket. He stood up; practically throwing the chair he was sitting in, and walked out to a little patio area where a few people in uniforms were attending their duties. He could hear footsteps approaching him, just like he'd thought.

"What's wrong Wayland? Mad 'cause I was looking at your girl?" Sebastian crossed his arms over his chest.

"I told you she's not my girl."

"Exactly. So what the hell is your problem? Why are you getting in the way of me getting some ass?"

"Don't say that." Jace took a step closer to him. "Don't you dare disrespect her like that."

"Why not? You know I'm starting to get a little aggravated with this protective shit you have with Clary." Sebastian paused. "Or maybe…" Sebastian smiled mischievously. "Since you obviously can't let her go, why don't we just share her? That way we're both satisfied."

That pushed Jace over the edge causing him to do something he swore he'd never do.

Throw the first punch.

* * *

Clary waited in a chair while she watched all the other girls do unnecessary last minute make-up and hair touches. They were all gathered upstairs of the dining hall waiting for the opening was to officially start.

"Okay ladies listen up!" Imogen Herondale called. "Here's the game plan. You'll all be called one by one down the stairs then once you've linked arms with your escort you'll make your way outside to the courtyard. Here the dance will begin and once it is finished you'll find your assigned seat at one of the tables inside. Does everyone understand?"

Many 'yes'' were heard throughout the room. "Good, we'll be beginning momentarily." Clary rolled her eyes she heard other wishing for more time.

"Is it always like this?" Clary looked over her shoulder where Isabelle was zipping up her make-up bag.

"Basically." She swiveled in the vanity chair so her body was facing Clary. "How do I look?"

"Do you really need to ask?" Izzy just looked at her impatiently. "You look gorgeous like always Izzy."

"Ladies line up please and proceed down when your name is called." Imogen stood at the top of the stairs with a clipboard. Clary was suddenly very nervous. She could feel her palms become sweaty and her legs wobbled as she walked. No way was she going to be able make it down that spiral staircase without tripping. Clary listened as Izzy's name was called, then some other girls, Aline's, then hers.

She gripped the banister and descended down.

"Miss Clarissa Fray, escorted by Mr. Jace Wayland." The loud speaker masked the small gasp Clary had when Jace wasn't standing there. _Where the hell is he? _Clary screamed in her head and she prepared herself for complete and utter embarrassment she'd face when no one showed up to escort her. Just as she reached the last couple of steps Alec stepped in filling Jace's spot. Everyone looked around confused as she placed her hand on Alec's inner elbow and they made there way outside

"Where's Jace?" Clary whispered.

"Not sure. You're welcome by the way."

Clary kept her eyes down as thy made their way down to the courtyard, which was decorated similarly to the way the tents were set up at registration. But now since it was in the evening, they had gold lights stretching across the long vines that swung across the canopies. Alec lead Clary to the spot they were supposed to wait until the music started. Clary started to become worried with the fact that this dance was choreographed and Alec had never attended rehearsals with them.

"Don't worry they've used the same simple dance routine since Izzy made me be her escort when she entered her sophomore year. Plus I've watched it enough to perform it in my sleep."

"Good to know." Clary sighed looking around for the familiar golden head but had no such luck. By now the last girl had walked out with her escort and they were just waiting for the music. They were using a little clip of _Feel Me_ by Mecca Kalani. To Clary's surprise Alec was right, he was pretty good, and she wasn't half bad herself. It was over before she knew it and they were applauded.

* * *

The night dragged on too long for Clary. It felt like days before she was finally allowed to leave and even then she was forced to stay because Izzy felt it wasn't polite to leave so early. When they finally made it home Clary didn't waste any time storming over to Jace's house. She barged in, slamming his door open. There he was, just sitting shirtless at his desk like he hadn't done anything wrong. He half turned to look at her with a blank expression on his face. "Well hello to you too."

"Where were you?"

"Clary…" Jace sighed and shook his head.

"What is that?" She pointed to his face.

"It's nothing." He tried turning away again but Clary walked up and grabbed his chin, jerking his head so she could fully see his face.

"Why do you have a black eye?" Clary demanded. He didn't respond he just sighed again. "Wow... A fight? _That's_ why you weren't there? _That's _why you ditched me?"

"I didn't mean to ditch you I just-."

"It was with Sebastian wasn't it?" Clary nodded putting the pieces together in her head.

"You know you're a lot smarter than you look-."

"Don't be smart with me."

"Clary I'm sorry-."

"Don't say you're sorry. You know at least Sebastian was there, at least one of you could grow up and be a man."

"Stop!" Jace stood up from the chair. "That's not fair. Okay, I came back because I can't stand to look at that smug grin on his face. He's disrespectful, untrustworthy and a downright pain in my ass. And you should've- you should've heard what he was saying…" Jace looked down at the ground and closed his yes blocking out the memories. "The way he talked about you…"

"So that's what this is about? You don't like the fact that he's into me?"

"Yes- no- I just-."

"You just what Jace!?" Clary couldn't help her rose from rising. "Jesus Christ! Why do you even care so much?"

"Because!" Now Jace was screaming. "Because I- because-." He tried searching for the right thing to say but frankly _he _couldn't even figure out what was wrong, why he cared.

Clary shook her head. "Nice. You cant even give me a reasonable explanation."

There was a soft knock on the door. "Um, I hate to interrupt but I kind of want to get out of these clothes and there's kind of a lot of people in here…" Alec stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"Don't worry." Clary locked eyes with Jace. "We're done here." Clary could see the hurt in Jace's eyes but her legs wouldn't stop as she marched out of the room.

**So there it is (: I know you're all waiting for some Clace and don't worry it's coming up here in the next few chapters. Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**

**Okay so I guess I should explain myself. Well first off, my mom took my computer away the first week of Christmas break and then decided to give it to me as some sort of cruel Christmas present. And uh… I guess I've just been lazy being off school. I could apologize over and over again but let's just get to the next chapter. Here's chapter 11 (:**

**~Maddie**

"So you're just not speaking to each other." Maia asked.

"Basically." Clary huffed through her things.

"And this has been going on for…"

"Two days."

"Right, and are you going to be snappy all day cause you're starting to get on my nerves."

Clary glared at Maia and scrambled around in her bag. "God damn, where is it?" Clary searched viciously through her backpack until her pencil bag flew out. She bent down to reach for it when another hand beat her to it. She looked up at the person's face and frowned.

"Hey, Clary." Jace handed over her pencil bag. Clary snatched it out of his hands and crossed her arms. The air quickly grew silent as no one said a word.

Maia shook her head and sighed. "You know I'm gonna go… brush my teeth or… something less awkward and uninviting." Maia slung her backpack over her shoulder and quickly walked away.

Clary glared again at Jace and turned her attention back on her backpack.

"Are you seriously not going to talk to me?" Jace's shoulders slumped. Clary whipped her hair as she turned in a different direction. "Clary come on it's been days since you've said anything." Jace followed Clary. "Honestly I don't even realize what I did wrong."

"Are you kidding me!?" Clary turned around and jammed her finger in Jace's chest. "First of all the only reason I even hopped on board with your idiotic plan was for Sebastian to notice me, which _you _even pointed out to me, and then you go and get in a fight with him causing me to look like the idiot who's escort ditched her. And top it all off you can't even give me a reasonable explanation to why you acted like an ass. So tell me Jace, tell me again that you 'honestly don't even realize what you did wrong'."

The only sound you could hear was of Clary's fuming breaths.

"Okay fine, maybe I did mess up a little."

"Oh _maybe _Jace?"

"Okay I did and I've said sorry a million times."

"Yeah I know, I was there." Clary tried walking away but Jace caught her hand.

"Would you stop with the little sarcastic attitude."

"Do you really think you're in position to judge me right now?"

"Clary what do I have to do for you not to be pissed anymore? Anything you want, just say it and I'll do it."

Clary could see the pleading in Jace's eyes. Maybe she was being overdramatic. But he had really hurt her and all he could say was sorry. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Jesus, Jace what am I going to do with you."

A little spark appeared in Jace's eyes. "So does this mean we're okay…?"

"I'll forgive you… on one condition."

"Well what is it?" Jace's lips pulled into a small smile.

"Stay out of my love life, or whatever's left of it after the stunt you pulled."

That small smile vanished from Jace's face and his jaw set. "Sure, whatever."

"Jace I'm serious. I don't need you to intervene anymore."

Jace's face twisted in agony. He knew Sebastian was bad for Clary and wanted to protect her, but he also knew she wasn't going to agree with him. "Fine."

"Promise?"

"Clary-,"

"Jace, promise me."

Jace let out a sigh and let his neck roll. "Yes, I promise."

"Good." Clary smiled when something caught her eye. "Because I am going to go talk to him right now and you are going to stay right here."

Jace watched Clary meet Sebastian and rolled his eyes. "What the hell have you done Jace?" Jace murmured under his breath and sighed.

* * *

"So I've been meaning to tell you something." Sebastian leaned against the wall of lockers on his right shoulder.

"What?" Clary was leaning against the lockers with her left shoulder.

"I hope you don't mind but I kind of need to change our date to tonight." Sebastian bit his lip.

"Oh, I mean okay that's fine. Do you mind if I ask why?"

"My uh, grandmother passed away and Saturday is her funeral."

This took Clary by surprise. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it, I just feel bad for changing the date so sudden."

"No that's fine, I mean I cant ask you change the funeral date."

"Okay so I'll be at your house by 8 to pick you up." Sebastian asked right as the bell rang.

"Sure, I'll be there."

"See ya." Sebastian smirked and strode off down the hallway.

"_Sure, I'll be there_. Obviously Clary, it's your house." Clary cursed at herself and shook her head.

* * *

Jace stepped out of the shower and into the steamy bathroom. He couldn't stop thinking about Clary and worrying about her with Sebastian since the start of school. The guilt of knowing Sebastian would break her heart was getting to him. He knew he shouldn't have promised her to stay out of it but that was the only way to get Clary to talk to him again. The only never talked if one of them went on vacation or were to leave with family and the stress of her not talking to him was eating him alive.

He was picking Aline up today at 7 and taking her on a picnic in Central Park. The date is focused around getting Aline to like him but now Jace was just hoping it would get his mind off Clary. Clary helped him plan the most romantic thing he'd ever done on a first date. Clary… _Snap out of it Jace! _He shook his thoughts by shaking his head and stepping into his cold bedroom.

Alec was rummaging through the picnic basket Clary put together. "God dammit." Jace sighed and pinched himself for thinking about her and the guilt all over again.

Alec looked up. "Sorry dude, just looking for edible food since there's apparently none in this house." He picked up an orange and let it fall back in. "You got a date or something?"

"Yeah."

"With who?"

"Just this girl." Jace quickly dressed himself in jeans and a V-neck.

"I see… so you planned all this for 'just some girl'."

"I didn't, Clary did." _Shit_. Jace shook his head mentally.

"Well, have fun. Remember: no glove, no love."

Normally Jace would've laughed at Alec's sense of humor but right now it just didn't seem like the time.

* * *

"This is nice." Aline sat down on the picnic blanket and smoothed out her skirt. "Terrific view. I didn't know a guy like you could plan something like this."

"Well actually-." Jace stopped himself. "Um, yeah it surprised me too."

There was an awkward silence filled with neither of them knowing what to say.

"So you look nice."

Aline smiled and looked at her outfit. "Thanks, I just got it at the mall. It actually…" Her voice seemed to drone on as Jace's mind started going off on him today.

_How could you promise to stay out Jace?_

_How could you do that to Clary?_

_You know she's going to get hurt. _

_Any day now Sebastian will do something or be with someone else and Clary's going to find out._

_She's like an open wound right now just waiting to be stabbed._

_How could you live with yourself if you know you could've stopped it._

_God dammit Jace! Jace, Jace, Jace…_

"Jace!" Aline's yell brought him back to reality. "It's like I'm talking to a brick wall."

"I- I'm sorry. My mind's just in a different place."

"If you don't want to be here-."

"No! No I do. God I just… I'm sorry. You have my undivided attention."

Aline sighed. "Okay. As long as you're sure you're okay."

"Don't worry I'm fine." Jace smirked.

"I'm guessing you're usually not used to actually _talking _on dates."

"Hey, I'm more than the man whore you see me as." Jace defended himself. "Even though that usually is the best part of the date."

Aline seemed to gulp and then did something Jace never expected. She slammed her lips against his.

Jace has kissed many girls, but this one just felt… wrong. His whole body felt uneasy and the situation just wasn't natural. The kiss was quickly over and Jace looked Aline in the eyes.

She sighed. "Jace I'm sorry. This picnic is really nice but do you think you could just take me home. I shouldn't have agreed to come here."

"Um… yeah, sure." Jace quickly cleaned up the blanket and food and they walked in silence back to his car.

He couldn't quite put his finger what was wrong with the kiss. Normally he'd be pissed if a girl asked to go home early, but now he didn't really mind. Ever since that kiss with Clary… _Clary_. Jace's eyes widened as realization dawned upon him. Was he really comparing a kiss to the one him and Clary shared. He found himself comparing everything to Clary. Everything soon turned all about Clary. Because that was his world.

Clary.

* * *

Jace raced up to Clary's doorstep. He knocked frantically on her door unable to stay still. This is it. After all those years it finally makes sense. The reason he couldn't seem to tell Clary a reason after he fought Sebastian in her honor. The closeness. The protectiveness. That spark when they kissed on the piano, it wasn't just static. Everything just seemed to fall in place when it came to her. The whole time, he'd been in love with Clary.

It seemed like ages that he waited before Clary finally opened the door. "Jace? What are you doing here?"

He smiled instantly as he saw her. God, she looked beautiful. "Clary we really need to talk. I-."

"Who is it Clary?" A voice echoed from inside her house

Jace's heart felt like it was in his throat. "Is that- Is that Sebastian?"

"Um…" Clary stepped outside and closed the door slightly. "Yeah, we miss our dinner reservations so we've just been hanging out here."

"You guys are on a- a date?" Jace's voice cracked.

"Yeah, I mean kind of."

"I see." Jace pressed his lips into a tight line. "Sorry to intrude, I'll leave now."

"Jace are you-."

"I'm fine. Have fun with Sebastian." Jace turned and walked down the steps. "See you later."

"Jace!" Clary called but all Jace could hear was some sort of ringing in his ears. His eyesight became blurry but he quickly blinked whatever it was away and just kept walking.

**Aww poor Jace :( That hurt my heart a little while writing. Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:**

**Wow okay this chapter was written really fast for me. But I mean I did keep you guys waiting a long time for the last one. I hope this makes all of your guys' days (: Chapter 12 everyone…**

**~Maddie**

_"I see." Jace pressed his lips into a tight line. "Sorry to intrude, I'll leave now."_

_"Jace are you-."_

_"I'm fine. Have fun with Sebastian." Jace turned and walked down the steps. "See you later."_

_"Jace!" Clary called but all Jace could hear was some sort of ringing in his ears. His eyesight became blurry but he quickly blinked whatever it was away and just kept walking…_

"Jace what were you…" Clary found it useless to yell anymore considering he was already halfway to his own house. She shook her head trying to decide whether to go talk to him or just go back inside. "Ugh." Clary groaned and went back into the safety of her home.

"Who was at the door?" Sebastian asked as Clary as she appeared in the archway to her living room.

"Uh, it was nothing." Clary mustered a smile and took her seat back on the ground where she and Sebastian had been laying.

"Clary I want to apologize again for having to change the plans." Sebastian made a fake pouty face.

"That's okay." Clary smiled. "This is just as fun."

Sebastian bit his lip and looked down at Clary's lips. Clary's palms started to sweat as he leaned in closer. When their lips were just millimeters away Clary gasped as their lips touched. He was a lot more forceful than she had anticipated. Clary had no control on the situation at hand and before she knew it Sebastian was on top with her. In her mind she knew things were escalating way too fast but she had a feeling Sebastian had his mind set on something completely different.

"Wait." Clary pulled away and put both her hands against Sebastian's chest, having to use all her strength to push him the least bit off. "Don't you think we're moving too fast?"

"Course not." Sebastian said focused on continuing. She forced Clary back down but Clary moved her head so instead of landing on her lips, Sebastian landed on her cheek. From her side view, Clary could hear Sebastian sigh and slowly get up off of her. "Fine. FINE Clary, have it your way!" Sebastian yelled.

Clary was suddenly afraid. She had never heard Sebastian raise his voice, or act anything but his smooth self.

"You know what; I guess this is technically my fault." Sebastian stood up and was pacing the floor. "I just don't understand how someone could be so prude."

The back of Clary's eyes started to burn. "Why are you acting like this?"

"You know what it doesn't matter anymore. I'll talk to you later." Sebastian grabbed his jacket and stormed out. The loud slamming of the door was enough to make Clary burst out into tears mixed with confusion, anger, and sadness. She pulled her phone out and tried calling Jace. His voicemail rang up instead of him 4 times. She finally gave up and threw her phone across the room.

* * *

Clary felt like she'd been knocking on the Wayland's door for days when she finally gave up. She remembered when Jace forgot his keys last year and looked for the spare key in the… _Ah ha! The flower pot!_ Clary found the key and unlocked the front door. It was silent when she walked in and shut the door. She figured everyone was out seeing as she didn't see any cars in the driveway. Her footsteps seemed soundless on the stairs, it kind of creeped her out. "Jace." Clary came up to Jace's door and opened it. "Jace I tried calling-." Clary stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the scene before her. Alec tangled up with another person- no scratch that, another guy- on his blow up bed.

"Clary!" Alec jumped out of the bed.

"Um…" Clary looked at the shirtless Alec and back to the bed, then back at Alec, and then to the bed. "I'll just be leaving now."

Clary swiveled around her feet and speed walked out of the room.

"Clary wait!" Alec called. He caught up with her and grabbed her arm. "Look it's not what it looks like."

"Oh so you weren't just getting down with a guy in your cousin's bedroom?" Clary crossed her arms.

"Well, no I mean… you can not tell anyone."

"That you've been lying about your sexuality?"

"Clary you don't understand. I want to tell someone, I do, I don't enjoy keeping this a secret. But that's just not the way I was brought up." Clary just stood there waiting for him to explain himself. "When I was a sophomore in high school, I started to realize that I was gay. But everytime I tried bringing the subject up to any of my family they got all silent and awkward. So I just kept living the way I was and acted the way I have been because then no one would suspect anything."

"Alec…" Clary sighed. "I don't think you're giving your family enough credit. I'm not going to tell anyone, but I really think you should. It's not food to keep things in for so long."

The bedroom door clicked as a tall, sparkly man stepped out. He stuck his hand out to Clary. "I don't think we have had a proper introduction." Clary stuck her hand out to shake but instead, he took Clary's and placed a kiss on the top. "I'm Magnus."

"And I was just leaving." Clary smiled and started to back up towards the stairs. "Nice to meet you Magnus." Clary nodded at Alec. "Oh wait! Has Jace come home at all?"

"Uh, no. Not since he left for his date." Alec shrugged.

"M'kay." Clary sighed and made her way back out of his house. She tried calling for the hundredth time but there was no answer. Jace was never really one to run away from anything. There was only one particular place that Clary could think Jace would go.

* * *

Clary let out a sigh as she saw a familiar golden head sitting in the middle of a gazebo. His back was too her and he had his knees up with his arms wrapped around them. He looked so vulnerable; a side Clary's only seen a handful of times. Slowly she made her way over and put her hand on top of his shoulder. She automatically felt him stiffen from her touch but as he looked up he seemed to relax.

He swallowed. "You know when people don't tell others where they're going, that usually means they'd like to be left alone."

"You know I thought of that, but then I realized… I don't care, you're my best friend and I need to talk to you." Clary sat down on his left side.

Jace finally looked over at Clary. His eyes were stern and cold at first but he noticed the look on Clary's face and they seemed to soften. "Have you been crying?"

"Maybe a little." Clary sighed. "You were right about Sebastian; I should've listened to you."

"What did he do to you?" Clary could see his protective side wash over him.

"He was an ass, just like you said. Called me prude and all that good stuff."

Jace clenched and unclenched his fists. Clary noticed and put her right hand on his left. "It's fine." His fists stopped clenching and he let his head droop.

"This is all my fault."

Clary seemed surprised by his response. "How is this your fault?"

"Because I knew this was going to happen." Jace looked at Clary. "I knew he was going to hurt you and I said I'd stay out of it. I was being selfish because I didn't want you to be mad at me anymore."

"Jace this is your fault as much as it is mine. Please don't blame yourself."

Jace contemplated what to say, but ended up just giving in. "Well, at least you're okay now."

"Actually… I wouldn't say that I'm okay." Clary laid back and leaned on her right elbow. "You see I have this friend, and early- about a half an hour ago- that friend showed up at my house telling me he had something he wanted to talk about. But then he ran away without an explanation." Clary could see Jace's muscles tighten through his shirt.

**"**He sounds like a douche." Jace kept staring forward not wanting to look at Clary.

"He sounds like he's very upset about something." Clary watched as Jace looked up at the sky and back down to his feet. He turned around slowly to look at Clary. He met his gold eyes with her green ones. Jace leaned down slowly not breaking eye contact with Clary. She seemed worried but she wasn't pushing him away. Jace's lips hovered over Clary's like he was waiting to gain some sort of permission from her. He could tell she was hesitant but instead of pulling away like he thought she would, she pulled him down and they were kissing. Clary had lain down all the way on her back and Jace was lying on top of her using his left arm as his only support so he didn't crush her. It started out as an innocent kiss but soon grew much more passionate. It was like their kiss on the piano but for some reason it felt like it had greater meaning. All the other girls Jace had kissed had nothing on Clary, there was so much more to it than just a kiss. It was like an answer to all of their problems.

They just laid there connected to each other, by lips and by body. It was silent and not a word was spoken.

Jace eventually laid next to Clary on the side of her and she angled her body towards him. The hard wood of the gazebo floor wasn't exactly an ideal sot to lay, but neither minded considering they were by each other.

"Is that what you were wanting to talk about?" Clary asked. Jace didn't need to answer; she could see it all in his facial expression. "What are we doing Jace? What are we?" Clary locked eyes with Jace.

"I don't know. I guess we're just… two best friends that fell in love." Jace said the last part barely above a whisper.

Clary gasped silently. "W-wait, what are you saying?"

Jace's arm started to shake with anticipation as he looked at Clary. "I don't know why it took me so long to figure it out, but I finally have. There is no way I could ever live without you. And I realized that the whole time I was with other girls, I didn't stay with anyone of them is because none of them were you. None of them fit with me. And now I have to live the rest of my life regretting every moment I wasn't with you, because that's all I feel like doing. I don't want you to be another girl, Clary. I want you to be _the _girl." Jace looked for a sign on Clary's face but couldn't find one. "I know that this may be weird and awkward coming from me, and I know I may just be making myself look like a fool, but I can't keep it tucked away anymore. I can't because I'm in love with you. And I think I always have been."

Clary seemed to open and close her mouth multiple times, trying to figure out what to say. "Are- Are you sure?" Clary finally choked out.

Jace seemed to chuckle a little bit half relieved to here her voice the other half amused of her answer. "That's not exactly what you expect to hear when you spill your heart out to someone."

Clary giggled. "No, I know. But…" Clary shook her head. "Jace Wayland doesn't fall in love. Remember the pact you made freshman year with all your dumbass friends?"

Jace sighed and his mouth slowly slipped into a smirk. "I think I can make a single exception."

Clary's lip trembled as she held in her laughter and she noticed Jace doing the same. Soon she couldn't control it and they were laughing together.

"Okay maybe that was a little cheesy."

"A little?" Clary slowed her laughter. It turned silent again as they just looked at each other.

"You know you never really responded to when I told you that… that you know…"

"That you love me?" Clary smiled.

"Yeah, it's uh, it's sort of weird to say that." Jace seemed to blush a little. Clary gently placed her hand on Jace's cheek and pulled his lips down to hers.

She pulled away and their foreheads rested against each other. "Does that answer your question?" She whispered and didn't have to look to feel the grin on Jace's face.

** Yay they're finally together! Sorry if it was a little cheesy, I'm not the best at making romantic scenes but I thought this one was way past due.**

**And someone finally figured out Alec's secret. I know some of you were worried in the beginning chapters because Alec was straight. But I mean, come on, I'm not dumb… most of the time.**

**So yeah, the next chapter should be up soon, hopefully (: I'm a really bad procrastinator, or would it be considered a good procrastinator? Review (:**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay I know a lot of you guys are going to get upset when you realize that this is an author's note but I promise you that this note has purpose. **

**So now that Jace and Clary are finally together I'd like to open the floor up to suggestions from all of you. Now I'm still going to be going with my plot line and all of that but I've noticed a lot of other author's receiving suggestions in the review section and using some of their ideas. So if any of you would like to see something happen and if it goes with the plot of the story (I don't need someone dying when they're supposed to be alive or Edward Cullen prancing around and popping up places) then you might just see your ideas in this story.**

**Of course you don't have to do this I just thought I'd leave the floor open considering this story is coming closer and closer to an end every day.**

**Love you all and please feel free to tell me your suggestions in the review section. I loved everything you guys had to say and like always it made my day (:**

**~Maddie**


End file.
